My Doctor WhoMSN Crossover
by Ponella
Summary: I read another story like this on here and then the idea wouldn't get outta my head! Ten/Rose. CHAPT. 10 UP! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor gets MSN – My Doctor Who/MSN crossover-ish fanfic.**

**A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN ABOUT THE TITLE!! I couldn't think of anything else! Also, prepare to laugh. Some hilarity and a few temper tantrums (most by the Doctor and the Master) ensure!**

**Characters: most characters from series 1, 2, 3 & 4 are in this. Why waste a brilliant cast?**

**Spoilers: Too many spoilers for too many episodes. Don't read if you are spoiler-phobic!**

**P.S. I'm being mean to the Doctor today! Why am I letting Jack go for today, you ask? Well, I'm getting sick of always having to torture the **_**same **_**person all the time. So the Doctor will be henceforth my new voodoo doll. I'd use a Doctor Plushie, but I don't have one. The Doctor: Gulp I wouldn't do this, but the lives of my jelly babies are at stake, coz she said she'd let Jack get them if I didn't obey her. Me: "She"?! I am your ruler, you measly time lord! Doctor: Ruler?! How many rulers have you lost now? I bet it's over 50. Me: Talk to me in that tone anymore, and I will feed you to my chibi's! The Doctor: Which ones? Me: These ones are more piranha-like than the Vashta Nerada, and 100-times craftier than you yourself. Now go, before you become chibi food!**

The Doctor looked at the screen. He had just logged on, and wondered what to do next. Rose had made him sign up on MSN; Actually, she had said she would burn his brown pinstripe suit if he didn't do it. He loved that suit. He went to e-mail Rose:

**The Doctor has just signed in.**

BadWolf46: Glad to see you online.

The Doctor: Is that really what you nicknamed yourself?!

BadWolf46: What's wrong with it? For all you know, that part of me could still be alive in me somewhere!

**Donna has just signed in.**

The Doctor: Oh no. Don't you dare invite her in on our email!!

Donna: Too late, spaceman.

BadWolf46: lol nice one Donna.

The Doctor: What does "lol" mean?

BadWolf46: -sigh- it means "laugh out loud".

Donna: You've gotta learn all the e-mail abbreviations now!

BadWolf46: lol. The great and mighty time lord, defeated by his lack of the language that is e-mail talk.

The Doctor: Well then teach me!

Jack: Hi guys! Did I miss anything?

The Doctor: And how long have you been online and NOT BOTHERED TO TALK TO US?!

Jack: Be fair, Doc. Also, love the myspace.

BadWolf46: What's that supposed to...? OMG DOCTOR!!

Donna: LOL!! BANANA MYSPACE WALLPAPER!!

BadWolf46: That's it! this obsession has gone too far! Doctor, I'm getting rid of everything banana-related!

Doctor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Jack: WTH?! That was long.

Donna: He's got a list of things he loves on his myspace! This is gonna be good!

BadWolf46: Hey ure right! No. 10: Snow.

Donna: No. 9: "Anything Living"?! WTH?

Jack: No. 7: The Shadow Proclamation? Doc, I always thought you hated those guys!

The Doctor: I don't hate them!

BadWolf46: No. 6: Jackie Tyler. Awwww, that's so sweet of u to put my mum in ur top ten!

Donna: No. 5: Donna Noble. I'M ONLY YOUR FITH FAVOURITE THING?!

Jack: No. 4: Capt. Jack Harkness. I'm higher up than you, Donna!

BadWolf46: No. 3: Chips.

Donna: No. 2: Bananas? Well, that's obvious.

Jack: No. 1: ... ...Doctor, you old softie!

Doctor: That's it. Might as well wait for the ultimate humiliation...

BadWolf46: Your favourite thing is... me?

Donna: C'mon, Doctor! Say what we all want to hear!

The Doctor: Okay... Rose, I love you. Will you marry me?

Jack: OMG I'M GONNA BE A BEST MAN!! Wait, I was best man at Gwen's wedding...

Donna: Awwww, say yes!

BadWolf46: ...I might consider it if you tell me face-to-face...

The Doctor: Okay, fine.

**The Doctor has just signed off.**

**BadWolf46 has just signed off.**

Jack: Whadya wanna do now?

Donna: I dunno. E-mail Four-in-a-Row?

Jack: You're on!

**A/N: the suspense is killing you, isn't it? Will Rose say yes? Who will win E-mail Four-in-a-Row? Will I come up with any other happy-suspense-plots by chapter two? The cliffhanger is killing me, but it's the best suspense-ish cliffhanger I've got, and I just couldn't pass it up! Read and Review! Oh, and I don't mind bad criticism, all criticism is constructive! And I want IDEA'S for this fanfic or possibly the IDEA of another Doctor Who fanfic! Sorry, writing makes me hyper. The next chapter will feature more characters than just the Doctor, Rose, Donna, and Jack, and hopefully there might be some new characters!-- I'm getting too hyper for my own good! Run for your life! Before my hyper-ness gets you!**

**Oh, and "BadWolf46" is Rose!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor gets MSN – My Doctor Who/MSN crossover-ish fanfic.**

**A/N: It's me again! I couldn't hold it in me any longer, so I'm starting chapter 2 the same day I finished chapter 1! Hey, the suspense was killing me, too! Chapter Two:**

Donna: I win again!

Jack: No fair! Best 1 out of 5!

**BadWolf46 (Rose) has just signed in.**

Donna: OMG DID YOU SAY YES?!

BadWolf46: I said yes!!

Jack: Why isn't the Doctor online?

BadWolf46: He's making preparations with my mum. I never thought I'd see the day...

Donna: That you two would get Married?

Rose: Well, yeah, but, I never thought I'd see him working with my mum! He's usually too scared of her because she might slap him again!

**A/N: It is a well know fact that the Doctor was always scared of Jackie and her 'slapping hand' as he called it. If you've seen series 1, then you'll know that she slapped his ninth incarnation when he **_**accidentally**_** set the TARDIS to 12 **_**months **_**past the last time Rose was there instead of 12 **_**hours **_**like he was supposed to. I love it when the Doctor gets a smack, it's just dead funny!**

Donna: I'd like to meet your mum. Or she can have a chat with my mum!

**Jackie (A/N: Rose's Mum) has just signed in.**

**Sylvia (A/N: Donna's Mum) has just signed in.**

Donna/Rose: How did you know I'd be on MSN?

Jackie: Just a guess, actually. Jackie Tyler, I'm Rose's Mum.

Sylvia: Sylvia Noble, Donna's Mum.

**The Doctor has just signed in.**

The Doctor: Did I miss anything-- Oh no, Jackie!

Jackie: What's wrong with him?

Rose: Mum, we're engaged.

Jackie: What? Well, congrats anyway—Wait, how did he propose?

Donna: 2 words: E-mail Proposal.

Jack: I'm back- Guys, I've been signed off for 20 minutes! Didn't anyone notices.

Rose: I don't think Ponella wrote it down.

Ponella: The wacky wonder, that's me!

The Doctor: You mean wacky, as in obsession with writing Doctor/Rose fics?

Ponella: You could say that. Then again, you could say that my-brain-is-just-too-small-to-comprihend-all-that-other-stuff-so-it-only-has-room-for-Doctor/Rose-and-good-story-writing-skills!

The Doctor: gawps and drools

Rose: Now he knows how I feel when he does that.

Ponella: I out-babbled the Doctor! Free jelly babies for everyone who's still in reality!

The Doctor: eventually closes his mouth Wait, what? –JELLY BABIES?!

Ponella: Yes, and you just missed your chance!

The Doctor: faints

Ponella: Lol! Okay, free fairy cakes and edible ball bearings for everyone who's still conscious!

Jack: You've really got to stop torturing him, Rosie!

Ponella: Well, I could, but then you'd be my torture-ee again!

**Ponella has just signed off.**

The Doctor: She did it again, didn't she?

Jack: Yep. Looks like you're the boss's _permanent _torture-ee!

The Doctor: Wait there, I'm changing my nickname.

BananaKing: There! Now everyone will know I love bananas!

**A/N: Every watched "Charlie the Unicorn" on YouTube? Well, in the sequel to that there's this stuff with the banana king yadda yadda yadda... Anyway, it turns out Charlie is the Banana King, and in the end it's a hoax and the other unicorns have stolen all his stuff! The Doctor's seen the sequel, and he likes bananas, so this was the most obvious outcome! BananaKing: Are you done yet? Ponella: kills BananaKing on runescape-- not **

**really! Yes, I'll be done in a minute! You have a TARDIS, why not just use it to go to the time when I'll be finished? BananaKing: Well, I would, but the TARDIS needs a rest. Ponella: In other words, you forgot where you parked it? BananaKing: Yeah... sounds pretty stupid now ya think about it... Ponella: Check the rift in Cardiff. BananaKing: What the... Oh, here it is! Ponella: sigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**BadWolf46 (Rose) has just signed in.**

BadWolf46: Hey, where is everybody?

Jack: Something about getting a wedding cake... Zzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

BadWolf46: Jack, are you drunk?

Jack: Yeah. We made him have an early stag night.

BadWolf46: You didn't...

Jack: Nah, he didn't want one. Say's he's got eyes only for you.

BadWolf46: Awwww, that's so sweet! Did he say anything else?

Jack: Yeah, he said he doesn't know what he's done to deserve you. Well, you do tend to let things you want to say but would never say in public just _slip_ when you're drunk. Well, good thing he was just under the limit. I don't wanna know what he'd be like if he'd had any more to drink!

**Donna has just signed in.**

Donna: So what did I miss?

BadWolf46: Oh, nothing, although I think Jack's _still _drunk!

Donna: Okay, then we're having an early hen night, since they got theirs early too.

**Martha has just signed in.**

Martha: Early hen night? Great idea! I can bring Tish!

**Sarah-Jane has just signed in.**

Sarah-Jane: Girls night out? Brilliant idea!

Donna: Then it's settled! Meet me at my local pub; I'll make all the reservations!

Sometime later, outside the pub

Rose (Only using "BadWolf46" in E-mal): So, what are we gonna do?

Donna: Well, we're only staying for half an hour, and then we're going to see WALL-E at the cinema.

**A/N: WHY DO THEY GET TO SEE WALL-E BEFORE ME?? They get to see it today, but I have to wait till tomorrow, and that's if the weathers good and/or my Mum is feeling up **

**to taking me! I wanna see it, coz it looks dead romantic. Robots in Love? Who ever thought that up, you're a genius! It combines my two Favourite Story Genres, Sci-Fi and Romance! Anyway, Chapt. 4 is on its way!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt. 4:

**BananaKing (The Doctor) has just signed in.**

BananaKing: Where's Rose? She said she'd email me!

Jack (Now nicknamed "The Un-killable Destroyer"): Oh, they had an early hen night. They must have really bad hangovers, not to mention any memory of what happened when they went to see WALL-E at the cinema.

**Ponella has just signed in.**

Ponella: Humph.

BananaKing: Did someone on FF.N steal your ideas?

Ponella: No, it's just... THEY GOT TO SEE WALL-E AND I DIDN'T!! They coulda at least invited me to come with them!!

**Ponella has just signed off.**

BananaKing: Touché

The Un-killable Destroyer: No kidding.

**Martha has just signed in.**

Martha: I think I might be the only one who _doesn't _have a hangover. Well, not a bad hangover anyway.

BananaKing: Tell me you didn't...

Martha: Nah, we didn't. She said she'd kill one of us if we did.

The Un-killable Destroyer: Rose isn't a killer, Martha.

Martha: Well, we're having a fancy dress party tomorrow, and you two can go as the Mario Bros.

The Un-killable Destroyer/BananaKing: Huh?

Martha: Well, you two are almost identical, and so are Mario and Luigi.

The Un-killable Destroyer: Are we really that similar? sigh

BananaKing: Why did I have to regenerate to look him? WHY?!

**A/N: lol poor Doctor. For those of you who think "Are the Doctor and Jack related?" you obviously haven't seen series 1, or you'd know that the Doctor regenerates, and that he is currently in his tenth incarnation. Also, nine is better than ten.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt. 5 (yay!):

**Martha has just signed in.**

Martha: So didya get your costumes?

BananaKing: Yeah. As degrading to my rep/social status as they are, they're kinda okay.

The Un-Killable Destroyer: Aren't you banned from FF.N?

BananaKing: Yeah, but I'm allowed in Ponella's fanfics, just as long as I don't make fun of her boyish appearance.

**BadWolf46 has just signed in.**

BadWolf46: I'm going as a Werelupe! :)

BananaKing: -silently gawps...- ...ROFL!! NEOPETS ADDICT XD!! –Wait, I'm engaged to a Neopets Addict...? Jack don't you say a word.

**The Un-Killable destroyer is away/busy.**

**A/N: **What is Jack up to? Will Martha ever get her hilarious dream of seeing the Doctor and Jack in Mario Bros. cossies (costumes)? Will the Doctor and Rose ever get married? Will I ever stop babbling? Find out in chapter 6!

P.S. Sorry I took so long to update. Major writers block. The next chapter will be longer, I assure you. :0 Has anyone see my fingers lying around? I think they broke off from all the writing I've been doing ;)

P.P.S. thanks to **Chico01**, **Generated Anomaly**, **shadow243ali**, **xoxlozashawxox **and **xxquirpxx **for faving this story and/or adding this story to their alerts! Reviews, favs and alerties are love to me! Oh, and thanks to **Chico01**, **Tis Lucy maytee**, and **OncomingBadWolf **for your wonderful/supportive reviews! I haven't been flamed on this story ONCE yet!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (:D) of 'The Doctor Who/MSN crossover':

**The Un-Killable Destroyer has just signed in.**

The Un-Killable Destroyer (Jack): Helooo? Is anyone online?

BananaKing (The Doctor (lol funny MSN name...?)): Yes, we've just been on hiatus for five minutes coz Ponella was reading all the new reviews we got.

Martha: That liar! She said she'd never put us on hiatus again!! X0

Ja— The Un-Killable Destroyer: Pregnancy hormones.

BananaKing: X( And nobody decided to tell me Tom got her pregnant...?!

The Un-Killable Destroyer: She hadn't told ya yet? Well, most women do take a long time to finally admit that sorta stuff to people, even their closest friends.

BananaKing: Gwen made that up, didn't she?

Booming Voice (Me :)): NO! IT WAS I!!

Martha: Get off the voice boomer thing, Pony. You know what it does to your mind.

BananaKing: What mind? –snickers-

Ponella: -death glare to BananaKing-

BananaKing: " No hard feelings, eh Pony?

Ponella: Go to the intergalactic One-stop, and I might not reconsider our deal...

**BadWolf46 has just signed in.**

BadWolf46: What deal?

The Un-Killable Destroyer: He got banned from FF.N a month ago. She says she'll lift the ban if he obeys her every command. She's damn good at negotiating! We were playing junior scrabble, and she actually got me to lose by negotiating stuff with me! We bet... well, now I remember why I was her torturee for a while...

Martha: Jack, MSN and Windows Live Messenger are gonna have to create a LIMIT to how many characters you can put in that typing box thingy if you don't shut up.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is short and drabble-ish, but I got nothin else until tomorrow I'm s'posed to be in bed!


	7. The chapters will be named soon!

**Chapter Seven – I will start naming the chapters soon!**

**Ponella has just signed in.**

BananaKing: Hey Pony, do you always use Ponella as your username?

Ponella: Yeah, but I use Ponybelle on LiveJournal and DevvyART.

BananaKing: For a sec there I thought someone on LJ had nicked your Shadow Usul Legion idea cozza the online SUL HQ I found on there... Wait, since when do you have an account on LJ and Devvy?

Ponella: Since my 13th Birthday on the twenty-fourth of September this year.

**Ponella has just signed out.**

**BadWolf46 has just signed in.**

BananaKing: How come everyone except me knew about Rosie's birthday?

BadWolf46: We've all had a chat about it, and we think you should change your display name.

BananaKing: Oh alright...

TheOncomingStorm (BananaKing): How's this lol

The Un-killable Destroyer: More like The Oncoming Shower...

TheOncomingStorm: I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that and I'm gonna carry on sending e-mail invites...

**A/N: **-sigh- Drabble again, but I've had a bad day, and I still have writers block on what I should write between now and the wedding... I just realized something weird. Their (Ten and Rose's) wedding is soon in this fanfic, and it's my brother's wedding in a week! So, I'm deciding Ten and Rose's wedding will be posted at the same time, aka Tuesday the 21st of October 2008. –Hears annoyed sighs from audience– Don't worry; there'll hopefully be chapters between that one if I can transfer the writers block to another writer (that sounds freaky...)

This chapter is dedicated to **Bad Wolf Jr, **who wrote two reviews, added this story to his/her faves/alerts, and urged me to get off my lazy bum and write another chapter!


	8. Here comes the bride

**Chapter Eight – Here comes the bride....**

(Not in e-mail talk for the time being...)

"You look beautiful, sweetheart!" said Jackie, tearing up at the sight. Rose was in a white ivory bride gown, wearing her blonde hair curled, crimped and styled. "Yeah, that thick time lord was an idiot not to propose to you earlier!" said Donna with a dreamy sigh. Rose and Martha were getting hitched, and she felt completely out of the loop. "Are you ready yet? The SUV is 'ere!" said Gwen. "Alright, keep your 'ead on, I'm comin'!" said Rose, pulling up the dress and running out to the SUV. "Glad to see you're ready" said Tosh with a smile, waiting to put the SUV into driving gear.

* * *

"Oh, where is she?" said the Doctor nervously. "Don't worry, Doc, if she'd got kidnapped by some perverted weevil or somethin', Tosh or Gwen would've called me by now." said Jack, trying to be reassuring, but only increasing the Doctor's worry.

"I'll keep that in mind. Just do me a favour..."

"Anythin', Doc"

"...DON'T call me Doc."

"Sorry..."

Suddenly, the wedding music began to sound, telling of the bride's presence. The next thing made everybody's jaws drop unceremoniously to the floor. "Blimey..." said the Doctor, staring at his bride lovingly. She wore a silky white wedding gown, and had her blonde hair all curled up (reminds me of my sister-in-law, actually). "Yeah, but we still got a weddin' to get through, Doctor, so you better not give in to any manly urges you might have right here and now, or else Jackie'll slap you again." said Jack (mister immortal actually wants to miss a songfest? Now I've heard everything....). "Dearly beloved, we stand here today to witness the union of Theta Sigma and Rose Tyler, a binding of two souls..." "Oh, just get on with it!" shouted Donna, already a bit drunk. The groom and the bride shot her a pointed look. "As I was saying... A binding of two souls, entwined forever in time. Theta, repeat these vows: I, Theta John Sigma, do take the, Rose Marion Tyler, to be my lawful wedded wife," "'I, Theta John Sigma, do take the, Rose Marion Tyler, to be my lawful wedded wife,'" "In sickness and in health," "'In sickness and in health,'" "Till death do us part," "'Till death do us part,'" "Rose, repeat these vows: I, Rose Marion Tyler, do take the, Theta John Sigma, to be my lawful wedded husband," "'I, Rose Marion Tyler, do take the, Theta John Sigma, to be my lawful wedded husband,'" "In sickness and in health," "'In sickness and in health,'" "Till death do us part," "'Till death do us part,'" "Theta and Rose, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Theta, you may kiss the bride." "Gladly," the Doctor said with a grin, and in one snog left her utterly speechless. "Throw the bouquet!" shouted Sarah Jane. "When we get outside!" she said with a laugh. She stuck to her word, and who did the bouquet land on?

"Aww, that's so cute!" said Sarah Jane gleefully.

"Affirmative, Mistress." said K-9.

**A/N: **I know this is late, and I'm a lazy bugger. The first half of this chapter was written on the night of the wedding (my brother's wedding) and the second half was written the day after. I know I'd told everyone that I'd post the wedding chapter on that day, but I was too busy finding a headband that goes well with my bridesmaid dress and hair colour. Now I think about it, that and the whole fangirlism thing totally ruins my tomboy reputation...

NINE/TENxROSE FOREVER!!!!

Jack: Is this the cake from your brother's weddin' party? Why wasn't I invited?!

Me: Because you're a figment of mine, Russell T. Davies and Steven Moffat's imaginations, and there'd be a fangirl stampede if John Barrowman (or even _you_) turned up uninvited to the party. Oh, and apparently the cake has waaay too much butter and other fatty stuff in it.

Jack: Well, I am devishly handsome.

Me: Yes, and I always preferred the Doctor to you.

Jack: What? Why didn't you tell me?!

Me: Because, funnily enough, Jack, planet Earth doesn't have an orbital route around you!


	9. The Reception Uncut

**Chapter 9 – The Reception Uncut**

"So when's the tin dog gonna get married to the toaster?" said Jack, making Sarah Jane choke on her wine. Jack obviously wasn't very lack-of-innuendo-talk when it came to robotic life-forms. Donna chose that moment to pass by their table and whack him on the head. The Doctor grinned at this. "Hey, Pete, where were you? You miss your own daughter's weddin'!" said Jack. "I was comin', but I got an urgent call from my world's Torchwood 1." said Pete Tyler, leaning down to give his daughter – parallel or not – a kiss on the cheek. "My team came with us to the weddin'... Okay, the boys stayed back to the football, but that's not the point!" said Jack, making everyone roar with laughter and turning to a nice shade of crimson. Suddenly, music started playing. Dance music. "Care to dance?" said the Doctor, holding out his hand to Rose. "Yah got two left feet, remember? Oh, go on then!" she said, allowing herself to be dragged to the dance floor. Pete followed suit with Jackie. "I wish Ianto was here..." said Jack airily. "You danced with 'im at my weddin', ya idiot. You just go do whatever you do, chat up the barman or somethin', and we can all meet back up at the buffet 15 minutes later." said Gwen. "Can do!" said Jack, heading towards the bar. Jack smiled at the newlywed on the dance floor. "They'll do well together..."

**A/N: **Aww, a happy ending... to the reception! I've gotta write the epilogue now! Wow, two updates in one day, you guys sure are lucky... I might make it three; I've been slacking on my updates lately. Once the epilogue is posted, this'll be my first 10 chapter fanfic! Oh, and it'll be my first FINISHED fanfic! Sorry I was so mean to Jack in my last A/N, hopefully the Jack-centric stuff in this chapter makes up for it! R&R, plz! I don't post these things for nothing, you know!


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10 (:D) - Epilogue**

The Doctor looked at the screen. He had just logged himself on, and wondered what to do next. "You haven't talked to Jack in a while, maybe you should email 'im..." said Rose, cradling a small infant in her arms. Actually, two small infants. Alexandra and Poppy Sigma-Tyler were their names. The Doctor decided to listen to her.

The Un-killable Destroyer: Hey bud, nice to see ya online.

TheOncomingStorm: Sorry Jack, I guess the babies just got in the way...

The Un-killable Destroyer: Hey, those are your babies you're talkin' about. I can understand.

TheOncomingStorm: Well, for half-human half-time lord infants, they certainly cry as much as human babies!

The Un-killable Destroyer: Ever thought of getting a baby muzzle?

TheOncomingStorm: ............... Don't ever talk to me again, Jack. I'd like to keep my sanity until the twins are old enough to see their daddy punch uncle Jack right in his pooping parts.

The Un-killable Destroyer: POOPING PARTS?! My good man, you have defaced a very fine intergalactic treasure! I demand that you apologize to my private parts immediately!

TheOncomingStorm: Lol.

The Un-killable Destroyer: So, when do me and the guys get to see the little bundles of joy?

TheOncomingStorm: Don't buy a baby muzzle, and we'll talk.

**TheOncomingStorm has just signed out.**

**THE END**

**A/N: **(I recovered the chapter!)I really loved writing this. At first, this was just my second fanfic, and a storyline-less one at that, but this really made me rethink everything, and my writing has developed allot throughout this fanfic. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed faved and/or added this fanfic to their alerts. It really means allot to me. Not only that, but that this is the first story that I have actually _finished_. I get writers block very often, and I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me, even though the wedding chapter was submitted waaay past the date I set and I didn't update for varying periods of time. I love all you guys. I think writing the wedding chapter made me happier about everything, especially since it was written after a certain Simpsons story I wrote that shall hopefully never be posted. I felt so guilty after that one... Writing this story again after months of putting it on hiatus really got rid of that guilt. Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone for getting me off my lazy but and getting me to write more chapters, and I'd like to thank FF.N for allowing me to post this here. To all of you, whether you be the FF.N staff of a bunch of cybergeeks, thank you. Thank you for the mountains of support I've got. Just... thank you.


	11. Children In Need Special

**A/N: **Blame julie20007 for the idea for this chapter... and my love of Pudsey....

**Chapter Eleven – Children in Need Special**

**TheOncomingStorm has just signed in.**

TheOncomingStorm: Hey guys! Didya hear?

BadWolf46: What is it this time, Doctor?

TheOncomingStorm: MSN are holding an online Pudsey Party! You wear the honey bear costume; I'll wear the giant pokadot bandana!

BadWolf46: ......... Pudsey isn't a honey bear, Doctor. He's just the CiN mascot.

TheOncomingStorm: Then what do I do with the bathtub filled with honey?

BadWolf46: YOU FILLED OUR BATHTUB WITH HONEY?!

TheOncomingStorm: No not really.... I filled it with marmalade instead, it's very tasty.

BadWolf46: Now I'm eating it all my self.

TheOncomingStorm: Wrong, because the human stomach cannot hold down that much... Rose, what are you doing with that pokadot bandana....?!

**THE END (again...)**

**A/N: **As I said before, blame Julie for this chapter. Her bloody CiN chapter got this idea stuck in my head! Anyway, GO PUDSEY, and may you be animated dancing to some rubbish guitar solo next year... I can't really remember any from this year since I couldn't watch the whole thing. I now realize I don't want to end this fanfic, but I have to end it now, otherwise I may never be rid of such a massive weight that has been forced upon me. So, when you review, don't urge me to write more chapter, please, it'll kill me. I'm trying to keep it together until I can post the sequel at Christmas! Well, I'm actually posting the first chapter on Dec 1st but... I going now, lest I just type endlessly.


End file.
